For Your Consideration
by Ayaka620
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been friends since childhood so, needless to say its not common that they shared life experiences but, what they never considered was falling for the same girl, or possibly, each other. Set after Season 3 finale. Faberry, Pezberry, possible Fabertana.


**For Your Consideration**

_A/N: Hello, all. First off although the character preference on this is for Quinn and Rachel, I want to officially state, that Santana is also a central character in this story. She is as equally important as the other two, as you will see in due time. _

_Second, I've decided to take a different approach into writing this story. I will only update if I have two advanced chapters written, so I won't get behind in the story's progress. Unfortunately, for my other stories, they fallen victim to my lack of discipline and writer's block but, I'm hoping that it will not happen for this story. _

_I hope you enjoy and please let know what you think at the end. If it is indeed worth continuing._

* * *

**July 21****st****, 2012- Lima, Ohio.**

_Seriously, Fabray? Could you be anymore obvious?_

The Latina narrowed her eyes at the sight across the hall from her as the former head cheerio not so subtly gave a longing gaze at what used to be a certain brunette's locker.

"Q!" Santana yelled, snapping the blonde's attention from the locker as cloudy hazel eyes met fiery brown ones. Quinn gave a small smile as the Latina jogged her way over and stopped.

"I gave her the letter," Quinn whispered quietly as she turned her attention back to the locker and grazed her fingertips along the metal slots.

"You did?" the Latina questioned somewhat in disbelief as the blonde nodded her head and slightly bit her lip.

"But," Quinn began and tore her eyes away from the locker and gave a small sigh.

"But?" Santana questioned as the blonde turned her attention towards her and gave her a small sad smile.

"But, I signed it anonymously," Quinn admitted as Santana's features softened and gave her oldest friend a small sympathetic smile.

"Q," Santana stated softly as she approached the blonde who seemed to shrink as seconds passed and gave her a quick glance before wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "It's only 80 miles," the Latina whispered and squeezed the blonde as the taller girl nodded in response.

"She's only a train ride away," Santana stated as the blonde nodded once more and took a step back from the Latina's embrace.

"I just want to be so close to her, but at the same time I'm so scared of the possibility of her knowing it was me who wrote that letter, so I just keep my distance," Quinn admitted and bit her lip. "I would want to visit her all the time, but that would just make me look desperate."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde and gave a small chuckle. "Well, if it helps, you have one more excuse to visit New York in the fall."

"You mean-" Quinn questioned in shock and faced the Latina who had a smile gracing her face as she nodded.

A squeal escaped the blonde as she engulfed her oldest friend and squeezed tightly. "San, I'm so happy for you! You'll love New York! It's where you belong," Quinn stated joyously as she stared at the Latina whose smile still didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. "But, wait-" Quinn stated after a few more seconds as her expression changed from joyous to serious, "What about-"

Santana held up a hand to stop the blonde as she gave a shake of her head and a tiny sad smile graced her features. "We discussed it already and-"

The Latina sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "We decided it was better if we were just friends."

"I'm sorry, San," Quinn stated quietly.

"She didn't want to hold me back," Santana muttered as her eyes glazed over at the thought of the memory. "And I told her I didn't care if I had to wait a year for her, but she refused to be the reason I stayed in Lima."

Quinn remained quiet, allowing the silence to overcome the pair, as they both thought about the girls they apparently weren't destined to have.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Santana questioned breaking the silence as she led the way down the halls of McKinley for the last time. The former Cheerios stopped walking as they reached the double doors and turned to face what was their home for the last four years of their lives.

After a few moments of silence, the blonde finally replied. "I leave at noon," Quinn breathed out as she took in the sights one last time and glanced to the Latina who mimicked her actions.

"Are you scared?" Santana mumbled under her breath and stared down the hall, her eyes landing on a particular area as the memory of her and Brittany's first kiss, flashed before her eyes.

Quinn nodded and gulped. "I am. But," Quinn hesitated as she tried to gain confidence before turning to the Latina, waiting to gauge her attention.

"But?" Santana questioned as she tore her eyes away from the hall and landed on sparklingly hazel eyes.

Quinn smiled widely as she grabbed the Latina's hand in one hand and placed the other on the double doors handle and silently signaled the Latina to do the same. "But," Quinn began as she watched the shorter girl place her free hand on the other handle. Quinn smiled at the Latina and nodded her head as the Latina did the same and both simultaneously pushed the doors open, allowing the sun to set them ablaze and freeing them of everything of the last four years.

"I think we're going to be okay."

* * *

_Short I know. But, the real story begins in the next chapters. If you're curious to know what letter Quinn is taking about, you can read my one-shot fic: Your Little Bird. It is not necessary to read it in order to understand this story but if you want more depth to Quinn's perspective and understand the reference then feel free to check that out. In terms of my next update, I'm currently writing chapter four so expect an update soon enough. _

_-Ayaka620_


End file.
